Captain Rinji
History Born to Panno and Jisu on Nekoshima with two sisters, Migoto and Kiria. He remembers very little of his homeland, or how his family moved away from it when "the Great Tragedy" struck his family. His mother became gravely ill, and his father set sail with them to find a cure, searching every island they came across for their finest doctors. However, none were able to help her, and she died very soon after they arrived on the third island. Penniless and without a real home, Jisu had no choice but to sell their only supplies that could bring them back to their homeland, including their Log Pose. Soon, though, they settled down on a far-off island, after working for many shipping companies and keeping his family close. When Rinji was old? enough, he began to help in his own way, taking up odd jobs that he could to help stabilize their finances. After many weeks at sea, Jisu vanished, leaving his children stranded, worried sick about what befell their father. For years Rinji took whatever job he could to search for him, but he could only find small traces of where he had been. It wasn't long before his sisters and he gave up hope and started on their own. It wasn't long before the three of them also parted ways, swearing to meet back up on that very same island. After a tearful goodbye, the three of them set off on their own journeys. At length, on board a freighter ship carrying very precious cargo, Rinji found himself face to face with a pirate crew raiding the company's goods. After a long battle, Pirate Captain Cross took a shine to Rinji, and asked him to join their crew. At first, he thought to decline, however, seeing the damage done to the freighter, and seeing no real means of escape, he felt that humoring them would be the best method. To his surprise, he learned more in that one year than he ever thought possible. Even when he found several ways to run away, he decided to stick with the crew on their journey. Captain Cross introduced him to the Devil Fruits, and several powers that were unknown to the average Joe. It was then that he discovered his innate power of Haki. With the help of the crew, he was able to build upon this power, and learned to fine-tune it in combat. Once again, he was met with tragedy as more than half of the crew was captured by the Marines and sentenced to death. Rinji and those who escaped with their lives were powerless to help them at that point. Alone once again, Rinji set off to find his own crew, but first he needed a ship. After a great ordeal at a local shipwright's guild and a tyrant who ran it, Rinji was able to plunder his own ship and set off on his journey to find his father, and find a crew that would aide him in his endeavors. Appearance Rinji is rather short, and is coated in a red, tiger striped fur. He is of the Neko people who are rarely seen outside of the Grand Line. He usually wears a button-up dress shirt with thin light-brown stripes and a red tie. He has brown dress shoes and khaki-colored dress pants that he rolls up at the ankles to fit properly. He also wears a light brown fedora with a dark brown band around it. His eyes are, of course, very large and feline and his smile/snarl bares fangs. He also has a unique laugh: "Mewhahahaha!!" Attacks and Abilities Color of Armaments Haki - Rinji is well versed in the ways of using one form of Haki. He is quite the master of it, and can use it in practical ways in combat. He can use it to slice through the air with his claws, or even roll it into a ball and throw it at someone like a cannon ball. He also uses it defensively, able to stop an on-coming attack, or even negate certain types of Devil Fruit powers such as Logia or more than one type of Paramecia. * Rinji Renda - Rinji sends off a barrage of claw attacks straight for a small targeted area. This can be used in sync with his Bosushoku abilities, causing a whole sling of claw mark energy attacks. *Rinji Nikyu - With a great lunge, Rinji is able to jump to great distances and in a very timely fashion, almost seeming to disappear from his position to the untrained eye. *Rinji Tsume - Rinji slices his claws in the air and they travel in streams toward an enemy. *Rinji Dama - A ball of Haki energy in which Rinji may lunge toward an opponent, and knock them for a loop. *Rinji Handou - A close ranged kick move which strikes an opponent with his foot, and then uses Haki to enhance the damage by spreading. *Rinji Ken - A defensive punch which uses Haki to stop an attack in midair, in rare cases, if his concentration is vigorous, he could also deflect the attack. *Rinji Two Palm Slam - A blur of haki energy that is meant to blast through a body, causing heavy internal damage. *Rinji Eight Palm Special - One powerful move that he possesses is not really combat ready quite yet. He places his hands in eight different places around in a circle, and then unleashes a gigantic wave of energy that has the ability to tip an entire ship over (but if he were on a ship as well, it would tip him over along with it). It takes a long time to power up, so he would have to use it while in hiding, or over long distances. Major Battles Rinji vs Lieutenant Commander Kola Rinji vs Eric Category:Pirate Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Animal Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Characters Category:Rinji79 Story